Un ciclo de estaciones
by ninnae
Summary: Milo pasa una desgracia que cambiará su vida siendo solo un adolescente con pocas ideas para su futuro, el ciclo de un año, y la presencia de un pelirrojo inesperada en su nueva casa, le mostrarán que todo lo malo perece y la vida se renueva. YAOI/AU


**Un ciclo de estaciones**

* * *

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

**Temática Yaoi, leer bajo su propio riego**

**Fue hecho para el ficsotón Milo y Surt del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi.**

* * *

La nostalgia es una características humana, muy común en aquellos que han perdido algo, o simplemente, han decidido dejar cosas atrás. Sin embargo, así como los humanos fluctúan de un sentimiento a otro, de la misma forma lo hace la tierra, pasando desde vibrante vida en primavera, una enérgica sonrisa durante el verano, anhelos y añoranzas durante el templado otoño, para terminar perdiendo lo que es en la entrada del invierno, y es así sucesivamente, un ciclo de vida y muerte, para renovarse y levantarse con nuevas energías.

Milo no recordaba nunca haber perdido tanto como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, aquel invierno, sin duda fue el más triste de su vida. Su pequeña familia de tres, se vio disminuida a una sola persona, aquel día en el cementerio, si bien estuvo acompañado con muchas personas durante el sepelio, y la mano de Camus, su mejor amigo no abandonó su hombro, el peso de la realidad, recaía sobre él. Estaba solo. Un accidente de tránsito, acabó con la vida que conoció.

¿Podía un niño de 17 años, conocer lo que el mundo le deparaba? La respuesta de Milo para sí, fue un rotundo no.

La lluvia solo coronó la tristeza enorme, que anidaba en su corazón, y que si bien nunca disminuiría, si se acostumbraría a ella.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para Milo la primera semana fue la más difícil, dejar su hogar, sus recuerdos… fue devastador, desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, creía que en cualquier momento vería a su madre entrar y regañarlo por entrar con los pies manchados de lodo, pero los muebles cubiertos, y lo lúgubre del lugar le recordó que eso, solo sería una fantasía, una muy cruel por parte de su mente.

Mientras cumpliera la mayoría de edad, se quedaría con su amigo Camus, los padres de este, que conocían a Milo desde los siete años, no pudieron dejarlo a su suerte, y lo acogieron como a su propio hijo, siempre había sido parte de la familia.

Los hechos eran mucho y complicados de plasmar en palabras. Milo adoraba a Camus, pero la tristeza lo invadía, y la rutina de ese invierno, fue aparentar por fuera una fortaleza que no poseía pues con sus padres siempre fue un joven risueño. Ese año fue el más lluvioso en la ciudad de Atenas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las vacaciones de primavera, los primeros meses donde el Sol salía con timidez, Milo estaba acabando el ciclo de preparatoria, pocos meses quedaban para acabar el semestre, cuando un incordio llegó a la vida de este con el nombre de Surt, primo de Camus, el primer encuentro entre ambos fue caótico. Fue una mañana de sábado donde el pelirrojo cara de estreñido como solía llamarle Milo, hizo su aparición, levantando una maleta con mala cara, mientras sus padres resignados lo dejaban con sus tíos en la puerta de la casa. Los padres de Camus, se miraron, habían llegado a un acuerdo con los padres de Surt, pero no pensaron que su sobrino llegaría tan pronto, no les quedó más que recibirlos. Camus al bajar somnoliento de su habitación, en la segunda planta de la típica casa en un barrio de clase media, con jardín, segundo piso y una linda sala, vio a Surt, quien de forma extraña para Milo que yacía expectante viendo la cena, escondido desde detrás del sofá le extrañó. ¡Camus nunca sonreía! Surt recibió el abrazo a regañadientes, y luego como si hubiera intuido la rivalidad que habría entre Milo y él, dijo lo que a Milo comenzaría a fastidiarle desde que le conocía.

_**"¿Quien diablos es ese play boy con cara de estúpido?"**_

Milo quiso golpear al extraño, pero los padres de Camus le explicaron la situación y vio al intruso con ojos amenazantes.

Esa primavera sin duda no trajo sonrisas, pero sí nuevas energías a la vida de Milo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Verano, ansiado verano. Medio año transcurrió de la fecha de la tragedia, y a pesar de eso, Milo trataba de ver todo con sonrisas y un mejor ánimo, cosa que sería posible, sino fuera por una zanahoria andante, como solía llamar a Surt, la tensión en casa, los problemas al entrar al sanitario, que Surt se demoraba mucho, que solía usar el shampoo de Milo solo para molestarlo, y otros encuentros; la vida en casa, ya no era tranquila, sino más bien un torbellino de situaciones caóticas que estaban volviendo loco al heleno, cuando este se quejaba con Camus, este levantaba los hombros y lo justificaba, diciendo: "Dale tiempo para adaptarse".

La última broma que coronó la mala relación que llevaban fue cambiar el jabón de Milo por uno de afrecho, siendo que era alérgico a él, enronchado y lleno de manchas acabó ese verano. Un poco más y el pelirrojo sería zanahoria pelada y destrozada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Otoño, con brisas cálidas, y un poco de dolor en el corazón. Tres meses más. Milo aquel día salió del hogar de Camus de forma silenciosa, aquel sábado todos dormían, a excepción de Surt que se hubo levantado por agua. Lo vio salir, con mucha curiosidad en su haber.

Milo cogió el dinero de su mesada, y tomó el autobús de la línea 7 que lo llevaría al cementerio donde estaban enterrados sus padres, en la entrada compró un ramo de tulipanes sencillos. _Adara y Kardia Scorpion_ , colocaba la lápida en al tumba, Milo se mordió los labios al ver el ambiente solitario de aquella mañana, mientras el cielo nublado agitaba los ánimos de las personas madrugadoras. El viento tibio trajo hacia Milo susurros del pasado, la voz de su madre llamándolo a comer, la voz de su padre regañándolo por ser muy impetuoso, cuando en eso eran similares. Milo sonrió con nostalgia, su corazón doliendo, y una sonrisa que trataba de esconder su tristeza. Las hojas de los álamos que rodeaban el cementerio perecían poco a poco, así como las energías de Milo por aquel día.

Al llegar a casa, y por el estado de Milo, nadie atinó a hacer comentario alguno, pues después de varios meses este mostró la cara más agria de los recuerdos, fue ahí que Surt tomó consciencia verdadera de la pérdida del heleno. Su perspectiva cambió.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El frío calaba en los huesos, Surt apenas salió con un ligero abrigo, sin bufanda y guantes, y si, como el demonio comenzó a caer agua nieve. El venía de una parte muy fría de Siberia, pero el frío de todas formas le afectaba. Surt negó con la cabeza al recordar su dilema. ¿Que rayos tenia Milo que llamaba tanto su atención? Seguían peleando, pero la frecuencia era mucho menor, desde la vulnerabilidad del heleno, Surt se había ablandado con este, y para pesar del pelirrojo, hasta el apodo de play boy desapareció, pero esas miradas dieron cabida a otra cosa, a ver a la persona por debajo de las capas de sarcasmo que solían compartir de mala gana, Surt vio vibrantes, pero dolidos ojos turquesa, talento para la euforia y liderazgo, y también una persona justa, y algo solitaria, que anhelaba calor.

Si, Milo comenzó a encadilarlo, como le sonreía a Camus, como vivía con pasión el día a día, pero eso… nunca fue para él, eran asiduos enemigos, al menos en apariencia.

Surt iba a tomar el autobús que llegaba a la parada, pero este pasó de largo, dejando un brazo estirado y un pelirrojo con la boca abierta. Bufó y maldijo, y el frío acabó ganándole. Sin embargo, una bufanda cubrió su cuello, arropando su cuerpo. Surt se encogió por la calidez.

—Si sales con este frío sin nada, te enfermarás zanahoria.

Milo se acercó al pelirrojo y lo arropó con su propio abrigo. El griego tampoco había sido inmune al cambio de Surt, la tregua pasivo-agresiva, logró que el griego no considerara a Surt tanto como una molestia, sino como a alguien a quien conocer, que sin dudarlo Milo considero a alguien que le gustaba llamar la atención, pero también entendió que era parte de él mismo al tratar de consolarse por una pérdida familiar quizás muy similar a la suya. Su pequeña hermana Simone. ¿Cómo podía seguir en guardia con información como esa?

Surt bufó, pero no se alejó de Milo, se dejó arropar por el aroma del abrigo ajeno y sonrió tenuemente, cosa que fue notada por Milo, quien por inercia hizo lo mismo. Ese invierno, si bien era frío, melancólico y triste, ambos apenas empezaban a escuchar lo que su instinto decía él uno del otro, quizás una amistad, o quizás un algo más. El tiempo avanza, las estaciones pasan y las emociones humanas evolucionan, Milo recordaba a sus padres, Surt a su hermana pequeña, pero el invierno es renovación, la renovación de una relación accidentada, con nuevas posibilidades hacia un equinoccio de primavera entrante, que traía aromas de nuevos lazos en el corazón.

**~FIN~**


End file.
